


A Hint of Rose

by CallipygianGoldfish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chocolate Shop, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallipygianGoldfish/pseuds/CallipygianGoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs chocolate, Bucky provides chocolate. And copious amounts of caffeine, which might be the only reason Steve keeps coming back. Whatever the reason, Bucky's going to try and not let his runaway tongue completely ruin this, because somehow, this one feels different...<br/>In the meantime, however, he just needs to keep Stark from poisoning everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/gifts).



> The obligatory coffee shop AU with a splash of chocolate- this is shamelessly inspired by soniclipstick's swiss chocolates.  
> If I owned the rights to these idiots, Marvel would be a little different, but unfortunately I don't...

Shit, shit, shit. Natasha was going to have his guts and strangle him with them at this rate. Bucky dodged around a group of tourists and ducked down an alleyway shortcut. It was already past eight thirty and he was another five minutes away from the shop.  
How was he to know that one of the main subway lines to the Lower East Side was shut until Tuesday? Ignoring the little voice in his head that suggested he actually pay attention to the news, Bucky hoped the shop wouldn't be too busy. 

Ah, who was he kidding, it was a Monday morning in September and he helped run a coffee shop in New York, that place of coffee deprived workaholics. Shit.

The door jangled as he finally reached Chocoffee, and the hustle and bustle of the shop enveloped him. It had taken Pepper months to persuade Natasha not to go with “The Black Widow's Bean Emporium”, and the rest of the staff only think she managed it with the promise of ice cream and sex for a month. 

Tastefully designed by Pepper, the shop managed to combine elements of an old English sweetshop with the modernism of coffee machines and elegant chrome. The layout had served as good proof of her interior design skills, and they often had Pepper's prospective clients looking in. The stools by the coffee bar were usually taken by regulars, and the low tables around the sides were crowded by confectionery shelves, although at the current moment Bucky couldn't even see the counter for the queue. 

Tony was shouting something at Clint, as Bucky went past the tables into the back room. Hair looped back in a ponytail, he tugged his apron on and winced as a strap caught on his prosthetic’s elbow. Cursing to himself, he quickly became busy with the early morning rush and set to serving orders to the groups on the sofas, as well as manning the till. However, once the queue died down, he was free to slow down and start clearing up. 

“Nice of you to show up.” A sultry voice murmured in Bucky's ear as he froze, juggling a bottle of cleaner and a cloth.

“Hah, I know right? Very nice of me, I've been here allll morning. All morning.” Judging by Natasha's unimpressed look, he wasn't extremely convincing. Although that might be because her omnipresent eagle eyes already knew everything, so there was nothing else for it. “Please don't fire me,” he blurted out.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “No problem, Clint told me about the line works. Did you really think I'd fire you for that?” Bucky shifted uncomfortably, bemused by her words.

“Ah, there was that incident with Brock, and...” Natasha stopped him before he could say anything else.

“That was because I didn't like the bastard, not because I didn't like his work. Besides,” she sniffed, “that man could burn milk without trying.”

“True.” Bucky finished tidying the last empty table and breathed a sigh of relief. Certainly, he wasn't going to repeat this morning in a hurry, but it was nice to know he still had a reliable source of income. Not many people wanted to hire an ex-con with half an engineering degree and half the number of normal arms. Natasha's sharp elbows jerked Bucky out of his daze.

“Look sharp, you've got another customer.” She nodded to the Wall of Delights, as Tony had christened it, where a blond stood facing the many shelves of pre-packaged chocolates. Bucky sighed and headed over.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?” Just as he was about to launch into the sales reel for the most expensive delicacies they had, the blond turned around and God's gift to mankind was revealed. 'Blond' in Bucky's head was instantly upgraded to 'Hottest-guy-known-to-mankind-and-thus-probably-married-with-three-children', or 'Hot Guy' for short. 

“Uh, yeah thanks,” Hot Guy's voice to Bucky's ears was like Tony's liquidized attempt at mint caramel, and fuck it- when had his life become a corny romance novel? 

If asked, Bucky would describe himself as reluctantly gay as hell. Life would be so much easier if one day he could just bring home a nice girlfriend to his mother and sisters, and not have to deal with the inevitable lifestyle questions. However, for this guy he'd be nothing but enthusiastically gay as hell. He noticed with a start that Hot Guy was still talking.

“... I mean, I'm pretty sure he likes chocolate, but we've only known each other for a few months, so…” Fuck. Maybe not married but definitely taken. “...ask him I suppose. Anyway. Sorry, I'm babbling, what do you think?” Hot Guy finished with a smile and Bucky impulsively grabbed the nearest thing out the corner of his eye.

“Well, uh, does your boyfriend like...” Quickly scanning the packet in his hand, Bucky berated his tongue getting away from him. “… carrot and coffee truffles? They're dark chocolate?” Taken aback, Hot Guy looked perplexed and studied the shelves again.

“That's certainly an interesting blend, are they all like that? I think we're probably going to have to avoid anything vegetable related, I can't even get Sam to eat kale.” Hot guy's eyebrows knitted together. “Not that he's my boyfriend or anything, we're just roommates.” 

“Ah, right. Maybe you'd like to look at the assorted selections?” Suppressing the urge to declare himself as suitable boyfriend material, Bucky approached the corner with the varieties displayed under glass. “Here, try this.” He offered the taster bowl at Hot Guy. “Although don't blame me if you spit it out right away, most of the edibles feature coffee in weird amounts, but I'm sure I can find you some without any.”

Somewhat strangely, given the combinations, not many people disliked Chocoffee's goods, and Hot Guy's eyes lit up in glee as he bit into the sample.

“Dear lord, this is good.” Appreciative noises and some more mumbling came from Hot Guy as the rest of the chocolate was devoured. Bucky tried to ignore the way Hot Guy's tongue ran over his lips, and failed happily. He had the idea that if they weren't in public, Hot Guy would be moaning obscenely right now. “What the hell is it?”

“Tony's latest concoction, with no vegetables included.” Bucky gestured to the man behind the coffee bar in the center of the room, who seemed to be simultaneously barking orders to another man in a purple apron and attacking a steamer with a screwdriver. “He fancies himself as some kind of mad inventor, but there are always more disasters than triumphs. Luckily, you're looking at the 41st truffle attempt in his search for apricot flapjack chocolate.”  
At Hot Guy's questioning look he rolled his eyes. “The first forty were incinerated, don't ask.”

“Sounds like an intriguing story, uh, Clint?” Hot Guy chuckled, squinting in an obvious question at Bucky's name tag. 

“It's Bucky, actually. Clint steals my badge so I'm forced to go with his. At least this time it wasn't Natasha's.” Suppressing the memory of the incident where Natasha had tried to poison him with liquorice for a whole week, he exaggerated a shudder. “We're used as tasters. Sometimes it's fun, sometimes we end up in hospital.” 

Only a slight stretch of the truth, but worth it for the instant worry on Hot Guy's face. “Don't panic, it wasn't me. In case you were wondering, we don't do any nut related items anymore due to Jane's recent discovery of a walnut allergy.” 

He pointed to a lady serving at one of the alcove windows, and tried to edge the conversation back towards chocolate. “Apart from, of course, our famous hazelnut crème brûlée white pralines, with no actual nuts involved. Would you like to try one?”

“I'm sure they're good, but for the moment I think this is going to do fine.” Hot Guy smiled. “Can I take a box? And it's Steve, by the way.”

“Sure thing, Steve. Just the apricot ones? I can do you a pretty fine variety box, we’ve had loads of rave reviews about our calamari bars?” Well, they’d had one, but that still counted right?

“Nah, it's fine thanks. Although those look nice.” He pointed to a bag of small coffee bean shapes in dark chocolate, their specialty. Flavored with enough caffeine to fuel a small motor, Bucky knew of at least six business men and women who kept a bag under their desk and came in every so often to refill it. The beans also came with a small warning of the effects of overdose and a reminder to drink plenty of fluids.

Steve finished paying and left with a smile, Bucky staring after him. 

“Aww don't pine, Barnes, if he comes again I'll let you serve him.” Clint grinned. “Although I must admit, he does have a helluva nice ass.”

“Shut up, like you didn't flirt atrociously and gaze after Phil each time he left with googly eyes.”

Clint sighed. “Yeah, still don't know how I managed to not fuck that up...” 

“Me neither kid.”

“Kid? I'm flippin' older than you, you know!” Clint huffed and chucked a dishcloth at him.

“When you act like it, let me know.” With the next customer, Bucky's day was swept back into its normal track, and yet he still spent the rest of the week trying resolutely to not think about whether Steve was going to come back or not...


	2. Chapter 2

The subway line was mended, there were even more building works in Brooklyn Heights and Bucky was bored. Bored, with a capital B. It was only regulars in at the moment, and late suits who wanted a quick top up before facing the rat race.

Even Clint wasn't around to harass, and since it was the morning, Tony had escaped with Bruce into the back to make today's batches. He supposed he could re-organize the shelves again, for the third time that week, but Natasha liked them just as they were. Plus, effort.

The bell above the door rang and he looked up to welcome another customer. Oh. Bucky unconsciously smoothed down the front of his apron and gave his best customer-winning smile. 

“Welcome back, anything I can help with?” See, Barton? He could be an actual sophisticated human and speak in whole words to handsome men. Even if they were currently staring at him with eyes like Adonis.

“I didn't really get much of a chance to look around last time, so coffee time it is.” Hot Guy- no, Steve- smiled at Bucky and glanced around the shop. The thick smell of melting chocolate filled the air along with roasted coffee beans as he slid onto the stool opposite where Bucky was standing behind the counter. “What would you recommend?” 

Resisting the urge to offer himself as an appetizer, Bucky pursed his lips. “Hmm, I hope you like chocolate, ‘cause all the drinks have that... And unless you like surprises, I'd avoid anything that Tony makes, but normally he just shouts instructions at Clint.”

“Clint's the other barista?” Steve didn't look put off by Bucky's babbling, which he took as a good sign.

“Yeah, well, the proper one at least, and the machines seem to obey him. Anyway, the honey and white chocolate lattes are quite nice.” suggested Bucky. 

“In that case, one of those please.” The door banged from the wind as Thor and a hyperactive Darcy made their way inside, heading straight over to their usual corner. Restraining from ignoring them completely, knowing it was probably bad to shun customers who came in everyday to use caffeine and the wifi network, Bucky set the coffee grinder going for Steve and went over to take their orders. On his way back he snagged a packet of chocolate covered mango out of a cupboard, and set them down in front of Steve. 

“Something to go with your drink? They're actually not bad.” Internally face palming, Bucky berated his terrible attempt at propaganda. 

Steve looked up from studying the mango. “Thank you, I'll take a packet for later. How come I haven't seen you guys here before?”

“We're relatively new, only a few months,” Bucky smiled. “I used to work for SHIELD Bar, before Pierce took over and promptly fired anyone who looked, and I quote, 'dodgy'. I swear that's not even a thing, but hey.” Touched by Steve's frown, Bucky shrugged it off. “Nat's got a good thing going though, built up a customer base and everything, so she's happy. And when the boss is happy, we're all good.”

“And you do unusual confectionery, which helps, I guess?” Steve asked.

“Unusual is one word for it…” Bucky glanced over at the shelves with a frown. “I swear most of them just appear by magic; if anyone had told me a year ago I'd be trialing spun sugar and hot chilli milk chocolate pralines, I'd have laughed them out the room.” 

“They sound good.” Steve looked as if he was trying to restrain from laughing outright at the combination, and mused about the flavors. “Sam liked the apricot ones, and the mango looks good too. Maybe I'll try chilli for Christmas. Or do you have any strawberries?”

“Funny you should say that, actually. The normallest thing we have is strawberry shortcake drinking cocoa. What I don't understand is how Tony makes all these things work. None of them are utterly repulsing...”

They remained quiet for a few moments, Steve inhaling his drink while Bucky dealt with the sporadic customers that appeared. One guy came over and asked how to use the network, so Bucky had to take him over to get set up and remind him that the password should be on any receipt he has. Because Tony's not giving away his precious high speed internet for free, oh no.

“Tony's a bit of a geek,” Bucky mentioned when he saw Steve looking at the screens set up at the back. “Quick access for customers, they're all good for whatever you want, just keep in mind that Natasha's thrown out several people for googling porn in the middle of the day.” 

“Oh, Jesus no.” Steve blanched at the thought.

“If you need any tech help as well, he's the guy to talk to. He used to run Stark Industries, so he's pretty well acquainted with the language- are you ok?” His last question was directed at Steve, worried about the sudden choking noises coming from him as he inhaled a mouthful of coffee.

“Tony? As in, Tony Stark?”

“Yeeeah?”

“I knew he'd gone out of the business, but this is a bit of a drastic change,” Steve pondered. “We did a whole set of buildings for him out in New Jersey, tipped amazingly too. But then Stane and-”

“And now he does the best damn caramelized nuts outside of Switzerland. How the world has changed.” Bucky said dryly. “We don't really talk about it, as long as we get paid.”

“Right. Of course, sorry.” Steve flustered. 

“It's fine, don't worry.” Tony's transition from industry chief to chocolatier had come as a surprise to everyone, but he'd managed to survive for this long, so Bucky reckoned he'd be okay. Natasha and Pepper had taken the initiative to ignore any of his outrageous ideas and sensibly taken control of the business side of things, leaving him to invent and potter around in the kitchen.

“Shit, is that the time? Sorry Bucks, gotta go wrangle some builders, I'll see you later!” A grin and a wave, then Steve was gone, leaving behind a few notes on the counter to cover the drink and mango.

“Cheer up,” Natasha said later. “If he's returned to see you, chances are he'll be in again.”

“Yeah,” Bucky muttered. “If I didn't scare him away first, you mean...”

…

“Hey, Barnes! Your boy was in yesterday, you know. I told him you didn't work Fridays, hope that's okay?” Clint shouted over to him as they opened up the shop a few days later. 

“Thanks Clint,” Bucky replied. Really? That was interesting, maybe not all hope was lost… It hadn't rained yet, even though the hot and humid weather warned about the eventual downpour, which Bucky was quietly relieved about. Rain meant more customers, but rain also meant creaking shoulders and arm maintenance.

For him, last Fridays of the month were normally reserved for moping about before and after appointments, and generally feeling sorry for himself. Not the healthiest attitude in the world, but he always got sick of it by the next morning and then it was just another week.

“Oh, and Jane's off for a bit next week, could you cover part of her shift? Natasha wanted me to ask.”

“Sure thing.” More money and no rain, today was looking up...

Two hours into the morning and today was actually becoming extremely tiring. Clint was nattering on about something his dog had eaten, and Bucky was trying to find enough energy to agree in the appropriate places, when suddenly he had a queue. Wondering why people always moved in waves, he was completely zoned out when Clint elbowed him.

“I'll leave you to deal with this one, shall I?” Smirking to himself, Clint busied himself at the other register and left Bucky with the man next in line.

“Hiya Bucky,” Steve greeted him with a smile and a surprisingly loud stomach growl, as the rich aroma of the shop hit him.

“Hungry?” Bucky smiled at him, ignoring the little nervous flea in his stomach which was intent on making itself known. 

“Yeah, didn't really get the chance for lunch, so it's pure caffeine that's keeping me going right now. What's the choice today?” Steve asked.

“Ooh, I don't know, any preferences?”

“Surprise me, as long as it'll get me through until this evening.”

“Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it over?” Nodding towards the low sofas by the window, Bucky wrenched himself away to deal with the next man in the line. “Same as always, then, Nick?” Steve tuned out whatever the tall man replied with and drifted over to the alcove.

Five minutes later in the quiet, Bucky placed Steve's drink down next to him, the man in question currently engrossed in whatever trashy magazine Darcy had left behind.

“Your drink, sir, a beautiful espresso shot blend of dark chocolate and vanilla. And might I suggest some peroxide highlights, which would match your features perfectly?” With a straight face, Bucky raised an eyebrow before grinning.

“Not pink? I'm disappointed, thought maybe it would suit me.” Humor and good looks, Bucky had officially fallen for this guy. Steve continued. “What's this?”

“I know you said only caffeine was on the menu, but Bruce finally managed to wrangle these beauties into submission. What do you think?” The taster tray was waved under Steve's nose, scattered with tiny chocolate logs dotted with edible gold glitter.

“Good,” Steve complimented after a pause. “What are they?”

“Honeycomb and mint, with less honey and more treacle.” Bucky frowned at the plate. “Maybe they ought to be called treaclecombe, is that a thing?”

“Probably not, but it should be.” Steve admitted. “So whose idea was this one?”

“Bruce's. He normally goes along with whatever recipe Stark's thought up, but he works in the kitchen too.” Bucky nodded towards the back of the room.

“I'm guessing he gets roped in to do Tony's dirty work?”

“Unfortunately, yep. However, sometimes he gets his own way and they're our best sellers. Mainly because they make more sense.” Bucky reached up and plucked a box off the shelf above Steve's chair. “I think these were his, the weirdest ones he's ever made.”

“Candy and melon? Not a bad idea, I'll try them later. And I’m not protesting, but shouldn't you be over there?” Steve nodded towards the counter where Clint and Tony were arguing over the best way to brew a mocha with raspberry endorsements.

“Nah, it’s Tony's turn to pull his weight. So what do you do?”

“I work as an architect, for a set of new buildings down at Brooklyn Heights? We've got an office near here, so...” Steve trailed off.

“Oh yeah, that's not far from where I am.” Bucky noted. So Steve was one of those people fancying up the area? He couldn't blame him, Brooklyn was becoming more and more the “it” place to be at the moment.

“Brooklyn's home then? Me too. I mean, I've tried to move away, got as far as Afghanistan, then decided New York's the one for me.” Steve said, fidgeting with his cup. “Deserts are too sandy, Brooklyn's got just the right amount of garbage and drizzle for me.”

“Ah, I knew it! Those shoulders are too good to be true. Tell me the truth now, were you an army experiment based on six-packs and human perfection?” Bucky teased him.

“Hah, unfortunately not. You a vet then?” Judging by the way Steve froze as soon as the words were out his mouth, Bucky guessed that Steve also had problems with runaway tongues, and his brain hadn't caught up with his mouth yet. He snorted and tried to act like he'd never noticed.

“Hell no,” he mused, “Just an engineering incident.” Looking like he was going to protest the ‘just’ in his words, Bucky cut Steve off before he could say anything pitying or condescending. Not that he thought Steve would, but sometimes it's better to avoid the subject than to be disappointed. “Long time ago, but still hella annoying.”

Tony shouted over from the bar. “Hey Barnes! Quit flirting and lend me a hand!” 

Bucky felt a sly grin creep over his face as Steve blushed and ducked his head. And if that wasn't the cutest thing Bucky had ever seen, he didn't know what was.

“Oh, just watch me,” he murmured after a pause. Quick as lightening, he fiddled with the dials and strap on his shoulder and yanked off his metal arm with a wince. He'd pay for that later, and his physiotherapist would shout at him, but it was worth it. His arm landed with a clunk on the counter, creating a dent to match the many others like it in the well-worn wood. Tony yelped and swore. 

“Been waiting months to do that again,” Bucky said happily to Steve. “Best feeling ever, just to see the look on his face. Be right back.” With a final grin at Steve, he dodged round the sofa and proceeded to wrestle Tony for his arm back, scaring several customers away from the machines in the process. Yeah, he thought to himself, today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Bucky saw Steve, he was elbow deep in Bertha, machine number two, and had Tony on his other side, whining about the difficulties of getting the perfect mix of orange spice with toffee apple for the new fall menu.

“Last time it was too much, and we had to scale it back, 'cause else it's like boom! Nutmeg. And yet we've got to be able to taste it, c'mon Barnes, work with me here!”

“I am,” Bucky grunted, head under the counter and crooked to the side. “I'm working on mending your bloody machine, and if you don't help me, goddamn it I will-”

“Look, a customer!” Tony cut Bucky off and leant right over him. “Ignore him, he's having a tantrum because apparently I'm not meant to put toffee in with the beans,” he said to the newcomer. “What'll it be?”

“Oh I'm sorry, is it my fault now?” Muffled, Bucky gritted his teeth and reminded himself that killing his boss with a whisk was generally considered murder and not a good way to start the week.

“It would have melted perfectly!”

“It didn't though, did it? And don't you have a job to do, Tony?”

“Riiight,” a new but already deeply familiar voice drawled. “I don't suppose that's Bucky under there, by any chance?”

“Wha-yow!” Bucky pulled up too fast and collided with the machine’s metal edge. “Yeah, oww, no-one else would be as stupid as to let you,” he prodded Tony in the back, “anywhere near Bertha. Clint's gonna kill me.” Waving away Tony's protests, he wondered how he could subtlety get rid of Stark before he said something obnoxious about his romantic life. “Don't you have caramel or something to take out?” 

“Nah, Bruce is taking care of everything, it'll be-SHIT!” 

Steve smiled as Tony sprinted back to the kitchen. “Bertha huh? Good name for her,” he said.

“Better than the Iron Brew Maiden at any rate. Anything take your fancy today?” Bucky waved at the board behind him, updated with a few season specialties. 

“A, uh, fall mix please? Wouldn’t hurt to try it.” 

“Gimme a sec to try and work out how the hell I'm meant to fix her, and we'll see.” 

“Don't let me keep you.” Steve nodded to the other guy sat at the other end of the bar without a drink.

“Oh, Phil? Don't worry about it, Clint won't let anyone else but him serve Phil, so no one really bothers anymore. I'm pretty sure they're married but who knows? It's a Clint thing, office politics at their best.”

“Ah,” Steve nodded wisely. “Clint stuff, very serious. And I assume the eye fucking has nothing to do with it?” 

Bucky elbowed Steve at his smirk. “You donut. I'll let you know Phil Coulson is an excellent probation officer, he's helped me a lot over the past few years. He even landed me this gig, with Natasha.” Never knowing when too much information was too much, Bucky hoped he hadn't overstepped the line. Luckily, Steve just kept quiet and raised his eyebrows.

“Petty crime, don't ask if you're going to run screaming in the other direction. Most people think I've murdered someone, but it's nothing as fun as that.” With a clunk, Bucky hit the side of the machine, and she made promising hissing sounds at him as he managed to finally slot various pieces back together.

“Don't know where they'd get that idea from,” Steve said, eyes crinkling with his smile. “You seem all right to me.”

“Pal, you've only seen me with copious amounts of caffeine in me.” He winked at Steve and then immediately regretted it. Too forward? He tried to look busy heating milk, and swiftly carried on. “No, according to Phil, it's more anger and loss management issues than willful damage.” 

“He's right you know,” Clint said, as he appeared at Bucky's elbow and snagged the creamer. “I've seen him at seven am with no coffee, and I swear I'd rather take ten of Tony's pear-and-liquorice fudge bits before I let him anywhere near knives,” Clint said thoughtfully, before grinning wickedly. “Or a fire axe for that matter.”

“You fucker, that was ONE TIME!” Bucky shouted at Clint's disappearing back as he ran over to Phil. “Whatever you do, don't let him tell you anything about the axe and the pug, because he's going to lie straight to your face,” he quickly told Steve. 

Steve's eyebrows shot up. “You hit a dog with a fire axe?!”

“What? No!” Bucky spluttered. “It was more a slight misunderstanding of the pug being on the wrong side of the wrong door in the wrong place. How was I to know pugs make the exact same noises that you'd expect from someone tied up in a closet?” he said mulishly. “Nevertheless, I didn't get a callback for that interview...” 

Steve cracked up. “I can't tell if you're pulling my leg or not, but I really don't care anymore,” he said between gasps for air. “And ooh look, is that for me?”

A tall glass was slid in front of him, Bucky flourishing a pinch of cinnamon over the top.

“One fall mix, as promised. Otherwise known as a gingerbread-and-spice latte, for your majesty to forget about the fire axe.”

“Are you making these up as you're going along? I swear you're making these up...”

“Nope, genuine Tony-and-Clint extravaganza for you there. Although it's been said it needs less nutmeg and more coffee, let me know.” Steve took a sip and groaned.

“Bad?” Worried, Bucky checked the machine again. He wouldn't trust it as far as he could throw it, to be honest. Knowing Bertha only favored Clint, sometimes it was more likely to suddenly spew out burnt versions of last week’s pizza crusts than coffee. And for a drink machine, that was pretty impressive.

“No, good, very good.” Eyes shut in bliss, Steve contemplated. “It's like tasting fall colors, but not at all cloying or artificial.”

“Glad to hear it. Good enough for you to forget about the pug?”

Steve smirked at him. “Maybe. We'll have to wait and see.”

…

Bucky returned to the shop from his lunch break to find Steve sat at one of the chairs in the alcove, nursing a large macchiato with chocolate decorations. It'd been a few days since he'd last chatted with the guy, and lord knows Bucky needed his Steve fix before the dreaded three o'clock caffeine run. 

The thunderstorm had finally hit, the streets and people drenched in warm rain and the dust swept away into the drains, and the park was no longer the place for a mid-afternoon break. A quick glance at the clock said he had another fifteen minutes before his shift started, so he flopped down in one of the chairs opposite.

“Hey Steve, what's up?”

“The sky?” Steve answered morosely and set his cup on the table. “Or at least that's what would be up, if this damned rain could stop.”

“Work not going so well then?”

“Pretty much, yeah... At least it would be if- but you don't really want to hear about that, do you?” He asked wryly.

“Nah, I don't mind. Vent away.” It probably said something about Bucky's infatuation level that he'd happily sit here for as long as it took, even if Steve whined about the weather for an hour.

“Thanks for the offer, maybe another time. How's your day been?” Steve forced a smile that slowly turned genuine as they continued to talk about nothing in particular. Coffee, steelwork, last night's television, and the kitchen's latest disaster, which Bucky swore was going to gain sentience and take over the human race. 

As if summoned, Tony appeared out the corner of Bucky's eye, grinning like a Cheshire cat and waving a tray at Steve.

“Latest special, courtesy of Chocoffee, and no extra charge! Eat one.” The last part was sternly directed at Steve as Tony tried to push the things at him.

Bucky sighed. “Stark, what have we said before about poisoning customers?” 

“Not to...” Tony's shoulders drooped and he almost started pouting.

“Right. Steve, don't worry, you don't have to eat anything. No pressure.”

“It's fine, Bucky. Thanks, Tony.” Steve stared at the offered tray in front of him and politely picked one up. The square had a sugared almond placed in the center, and looked completely normal. However, guessing by Steve's wince, they probably needed a bit of work. His nose seemed to wrinkle and Bucky watched the line of his throat bob as he delicately swallowed.

“Well, you're officially a taster now. How does it feel?” Bucky grinned at Steve who looked shell shocked. 

“I think I understand what you meant about it being hazardous. That was, uh, an experience?” Blinking at the tray, he shook his head. “What exactly is that?” 

“Good, right?” Tony replied happily. “Our third generation of almond flavored cupcake frosting truffles, with a hint of rose.”

“Bit of a mouthful.” Bucky noted.

“A hint, you say? A hint. Tony, in the best way, I think maybe it could do with a lot more chocolate and a bit less, uh, rose?” Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's words. 

“You gotta be harsh about it, Steve, or else he'll never listen,” he said, biting into one before grabbing a napkin and promptly turning away to spit it out again. “Jesus, this is worse than the basil and espresso truffles. Stark, this tastes like fucking hand sanitizer.” 

“I'll take it under consideration.” Tony frowned and looked down. “They can't be that bad...”  
Bucky and Steve looked at each other and tried extremely hard not to giggle. 

“We'll leave it up to you, Tony.” said Steve. As soon as he was out of earshot they both burst out laughing.

“God that was horrible, does he do this all the time?” Steve grinned at him, wiping tears away from his eyes.

“Pretty much, yeah. Give it a few weeks, and it’ll either be on the shelves or in the trash. Like I say, you’re one of the team now, so you'd better get used to it.”

“Am I?” Steve asked thoughtfully.

“Well, yeah.” Bucky shrugged, nonplussed. “You're like Phil and Thor, they get dragged in to get poisoned too. Only difference is we get paid.”

“Is that the only difference?” Steve said. Confused, Bucky looked over to the corner where Thor was currently braiding Darcy’s hair as Jane looked on happily. “I mean, Phil and Thor only really come in for their significant other, as well as coffee.”

“Huh. Guess I hadn't thought of that.” Bucky's heart started beating a little too fast for his liking; this was verging into dangerous territory. If Steve had noticed his small (okay, absolutely massive) crush, what would happen? Making things worse was the fact that Steve also looked uncomfortable. 

Steve frowned, and seemed to shake himself before speaking. “Would you like to fix that?” 

Bucky stared. And then stared some more. Well. That was not what he had expected to hear. He opened his mouth, decided words required too much brainpower, and closed it again.

“I mean, would you like coffee? With me.” Steve continued babbling. A fine blush spread across his cheekbones as Bucky watched him get a little more desperate. “Not that you don't already have coffee, of course, okay not coffee, or chocolate, um, milk?” Taking pity on him, Bucky finally allowed himself to smile back.

“How about a beer?” He asked as Steve collapsed with relief and latched onto his words.

“Yes! Beer, beer would be...” Amazing. Fantastic. Stupendous. “...nice?” he finished awkwardly. Bucky laughed.

“Oh Stevie, never stop. And yeah I'd love coffee, or chocolate, milk if I have to, really anything as long as it's with you. But uh, I gotta ask, why me?” 

Steve gaped at him as if the answer was obviously painted on his forehead, and Bucky huffed. “You can have anyone you want, but look at me Steve- I'm not exactly in mint condition.” His flesh hand clenched on the table between them, but Steve gently covered it with his own and laced their fingers together.

“Neither am I,” he said simply. “There will always be days when I can't sleep, and the need to check my back isn't going away for a while yet.” Hands now cupping both Bucky's elbows, he drew him up with him as he stood. “Plus, I really like you, you idiot.”

“Good, 'cause I like you too, punk.” In the background, Bucky could hear Tony moaning to Natasha about how sweet they were together and how unfair it was that they were probably going to give him cavities. Bucky grinned and embraced the sappiness. It wasn't often Tony had to put up with them, and not the other way round. A thought struck him.

“So why did it take you this long?” he asked.

“I wasn't sure if this was what you wanted... I mean, I came for the chocolates and stayed for the beautiful barista, but you might have just been acting polite.” Eyebrows shooting up, Bucky pulled Steve away from the window and behind the door that led to the kitchen. The door closed behind them, cutting out the noise of the shop.

“Does this look polite to you?” Without waiting for a reply, Bucky looped an arm behind Steve's back and pulled him flush against him, at the same time as gently crowding him back against the wall. Steve certainly did have an impressive shoulder-waist ratio, which certainly needed further investigating.

“Hnn, no…”

“When did you decide then?”

“When you were battling Tony for your arm back, I thought I might as well try. You really are quite amazing, you know.” 

“You should be a writer.” Bucky murmured, as Steve's hand cupped his jaw and his lips ghosted over Bucky’s cheekbone.

“I'll stick with buildings, they're easier than people. But you don't believe it, do you? Do you think I can persuade you?”

“Keep going and we'll see.” Not a promise, nor a rejection. Steve could work with that.

“Can I?” Bucky's eyes slid shut and he nodded minutely. Steve tilted his head to one side and gently pressed his lips to Bucky's in a warm kiss. And damn was he a good kisser. Bucky could taste the almonds and frosting on Steve's breath, as well as on his own lips, and silently rethought his previous opinion on Stark's truffles. They weren't half as bad when secondhand.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand we're done! Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Comments feed the authors happiness, even if all she writes is fluffy crack :3  
> Come visit me on tumblr? My username is exactly the same, callipygiangoldfish.tumblr.com


End file.
